Typical turntable and controller assemblies use a single light source positioned on a side of a rotatable platter to illuminate a small portion of the platter's edge. The light source is typically a strobe light and the illumination is strictly limited to timing or otherwise correcting the phase of the platter rotational velocity relative to a desired or required platter rotational velocity. What is needed is a system and method of providing lighting around substantially the entire periphery of the platter. In this manner, a visual display may be created to supplement the audio display of the audio system.